Trouble in Ponyville
by Camojoe
Summary: Fireball, and his friends, must save Ponyville from a new danger...


Chapter 1: "Childhood"

The sound of the school bell could be heard ringing through Ponyville when suddenly an alicorn , a colt with a black coat and a red and black mane and tail, jumped up out of bed he said,

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" The colt ran into the living room and grabbed a brown bag containing his lunch, put it in his saddlebag and ran out the door taking flight. Soon the colt lands in the school yard, running into the classroom where Cheerilee gave him an annoyed look, she says,

"Why were you not here on time?" The colt stutters slightly and says,

"I-I'm sorry I overslept and no-pony was home to wake me up!" he says sort of panicked. Cheerilee just sighs and waves him to his seat marking him down as tardy, being the only student not there on time it was fairly easy for her to know who he was. As the colt walks over to his seat a few of the foals snicker at him, he just shrugs it off and sits down. Cheerilee stands at the front of the class and says

"Ok class today we are going to learn about…" her voice fades as the colt begins to daydream. Suddenly he hears a bell ring signaling the end of the school day, as he goes to stand up he is stopped by Cheerilee

"I need to have a word with you, Fireball." Fireball gulps as he sits back down and gets lectured by Cheerilee about how he needs to pay attention in class and not day dream. The colt nods and walks out of the class as he does so he slams right into a older colt ,not on purpose of course, the colt turns around and says,

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" Fireball backs up looking slightly frightened and says,

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you, honestly!" The colt would proceed to glare at Fireball as Fireball walks away. Fireball walks into his home with a sigh his mother looks at him with a smile and asks,

"How was your first day of school Fireball?" The little colt just sighed and stated,

"Well first off I was late, and then I got in trouble for not paying attention in class, after that I ran into a colt in the hallway, who I think is not quite fond of me." His mother just smiled and put a hoof on his shoulder,

"It was just a bad day I'm sure tomorrow will be better!" she gave the little colt a grin, making Fireball smile as well, his mothers grin always made him smile. As Fireball headed upstairs he thought to himself,

"Maybe mother is right, maybe tomorrow will be a better day." The colt finished his daily routines and fell asleep. The next day he woke up smiling, walked downstairs and then flew to school as he was flying he realized something about his mother and father….they were both earth ponies…and he was an alicorn…he put the thought aside as he landed in the school yard and began walking to class. He walked in, went to his seat, and sat down only to be hit with a spitball to the back of the head when he turned around he saw the older colt that he ran into yesterday jeering at him Fireball sighed and turned around again only to get _another_ spitball to the back of the head as the little colt turned around once again the bigger colt said,

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to hit you with those spitballs honestly" he says this in a sarcastic manner at this point Fireball starts getting annoyed at the colt he says,

"Why are you such a jerk!? What have I ever done to you?" Fireball says this angrily the colt responds,

"Because you're an alicorn, which makes you a freak" Fireball looked at him shocked and says,

"J-Just because I'm an alicorn doesn't make me a freak…" The colt snickers,

"Look around freak; do you see any other alicorns in ponyville?" Fireball takes a look around the room and his heart drops he had always thought he was a normal pony just like everypony else but he wasn't he was different. All the ponies in the room pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies alike start laughing at him Fireball tries to speak but only a little squee comes out he then stands up and runs out of the classroom with tears in his eyes running home he bursts through the front door where his mother stands startled,

"Oh my, Fireball, Why are you not at school?" Fireball looks at his mother tears streaming down his face as he says,

"M-Mother…why am I the only alicorn in Ponyville?" his mother stands there for a moment before saying,

"U-Uh because, because you're a special pony!" She says trying to cheer him up the colt knows she is lying and looks hurt, his own mother just lied to him… he speaks up,

"Why are you and father both earth ponies and I'm an alicorn?!" His mother sighs and looks at him patting the seat next to her on the cough as she says,

"Fireball please, sit down…we have to talk..." Fireball sits next to his mother tears still falling as his mother inhales deeply "Now Fireball…I'm going to tell you something…I will understand if you are mad at me…but please understand I only kept this from you so you wouldn't get hurt…looks like that backfired though" Fireball says,

"Just tell me!" His mother looks down and speaks quietly,

"You're…not my biological foal…I found you in a basket on the sidewalk." Fireball stares at his mother wide eyed tears falling harder as he begins sobbing,

"W-What?" He backs away from his 'mother' slightly "Who is my mother then?" He asks. His mother looks away,

"I-I do not know Fireball…all I know is that you're royalty…" Fireball's jaw drops as he says,

"_I-I'm_ royalty?" His mother nods and hands him a letter with a royal stamp on it.

"I found this with you…I have never opened it before…" Fireball opens the envelope and reads the letter. The letter reads, "To whoever finds this, I'm begging you to take this foal to Canterlot it's where he belongs with me, his mother, I had to hide him and Ponyville seemed like the safest place. The threat is gone now and I would like to see my child.

Queen ….."

The rest of the name is unreadable Fireball stands up and looks at his mother,

"Goodbye mother….I-I love you…but now…I'm going to go find my real mother…" he packs a saddlebag and trots out the door heading towards Canterlot as he leaves he can hear his mother crying.

Chapter 2: "Childhood"

The small black colt would find himself at the edge of a forest, the Everfree Forest. The colt, never hearing of it before, walks inside slightly frightened but determined to get to Canterlot. Some of you may be wondering why he didn't just teleport there, or fly, well being just a colt his wings would not have been able to take him there… and as for teleportation…the poor colt could barely levitate an apple to his mouth. Fireball looked up realizing it was growing dark out

"Uh oh, I'm 'gonna have to camp out here…" Fireball says as he shudders. He walks around and finds a small clearing "Well, I guess this is going to be the best place…" he lays down a bedroll and curls up in a ball on it trying to fall asleep but he is a little to shaken up about today's events to fall asleep right away. As Fireball begins to doze, he sees a pair of eyes looking at him, followed by another and another. The colt stands up immediately and looks around finding that he is surrounded by the mysterious floating eyes. He illuminates the area using his horn and sees brown bodies behind the eyes and as he does he goes wide eyed "Oh no, father taught me about these…timberwolves I think…" he says as he begins to shake slightly. The wolf pack begins circling Fireball as they do so she shakes more then suddenly; a large burst of magic is released from his horn blasting the wolves away. He then falls to the ground panting "Oh wow, what the buck did I just do?" He says as he lays there and does not have time to find out, as he falls asleep exhausted. Fireball wakes up, sun beaming right into his eyes as he stands up "Ugh I'd better get going…I hope to make it to Canterlot today…" he says as he packs up the bedroll and puts it in his saddlebag, then begins walking. The rest of Fireball's walk is uneventful; finally he gets out of the Everfree and looks around realizing where he is almost immediately, Canterlot. The city is very different from Ponyville though. He sees the large castle where the royal sisters reside and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest as he begins galloping towards it, he's so filled with excitement that he completely forgets how tired he is. As Fireball begins walking into the city the ponies stare at him almost glaring. The cause of this, most likely, is his dirty coat, his ruffled mane, and his hygiene was…more than poor at the moment. Compared to the other ponies of Canterlot Fireball looked very out of place. As he continued walking towards the castle he began getting more nervous. Once he reached the door to the castle he was stopped by a guard,

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The guard asks.

"U-Uh I'm here to see the princesses" Fireball says in a shaky voice.

"And why do you need to see the princesses little colt?" the guard says as he chuckles

"U-Uh….because a letter told me to!" Fireball says as he hoofs the guard the letter and the guard takes it

"…Oh, go right in…I insist..." the guard says as he opens the door and lets Fireball inside

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Fireball says as he walks inside and looks around he sees a pony sitting on a throne…not just a pony, but an alicorn, an alicorn with a white coat and a multi colored mane. As he moves closer to her she notices him

"Hello little foal, may I ask, why you are here?" The mare says. Fireball freezes in place

"O-Oh, I'm here to see princess Celestia" Fireball says nervously.

"Well, looks like you've found her." Celestia says with a smile. Fireball stands there frozen

"U-Um, princess, I was told to come here by a letter. I'm an alicorn, like you and Princess Luna." Fireball says proudly

"I can see that, and what letter told you to come here?" Celestia asks raising an eyebrow

"T-The one my mom sent" Fireball says shakily as he hoofs Celestia the letter and she reads it.

"Oh my, there is something you must know young foal…" she says gravely "Your mother…has passed on" Fireball stands there in disbelief.

"S-So I came all this way for nothing?!" Fireball says looking down.

"No, I will still take you in and let you live here at the castle…" She says warmly

"R-Really?" Fireball says, his face lighting up a bit.

"Yes" Celestia says as she nods. Celestia gets up and walks over to the small, shaking colt placing a hoof on his shoulder "But I'm warning you, your life will not be the same as before…" She says warningly

"I know" He smiles "Not like things can get much worse though…" He mumbles under his breath

"What was that?" Celestia asks

"Umm I said I'm excited to be here!" Fireball smiles.

"Oh, that's good" Celestia says smiling warmly at the colt "Now we must put you through schooling to learn how to become royalty" She says.


End file.
